Phansite PMs Madness
by little miss BANANNA HEAD
Summary: It's 1 AM why is Phansite still shipping? Don't any of them know how to sleep? NOPE! DEFINITELY NOT! Enjoy Ake x Picasso. Even if you don't know what's going on, I still hope you enjoy. This is Phansite PMs Madness, everyone!


AN: Hello anyone who's reading this.

You may be very confused about a lot of my work, since it only briefly mentions anything actually in the Persona Series. This Note is to explain why.

There is a place irl called the Phansite. In fact, the site is Phan site . net (plz take out the spaces if you wanna use). My fanfics come from the PMs section of the site, and the lovely creator, Mishima, checks it over.

I sometimes get emails or PMs saying they don't really get why my work is in the Persona area, or that it's too vague to be there and it should be moved to other areas of Fan fiction . net, but here's my reasoning for keeping it in the Persona area:

These fics are mostly based off Phansite regular RP-ers who often give me ideas for my shipping and writing. Since the Phansite was very much a Persona aspect (Persona 5, to be exact), it's the reason I keep posting in the Persona section. It's not a massive 'F-YOU' to the people who read it (quite the opposite actually). It's to introduce outsiders into the world that reality Phansite has created.

So please keep that in mind when reading my work, since a lot of it (especially if it says "PMs" in the title, or "Phansite") is directly from a rabid fan's perspective.

Thank you to all who took the time to read this.

-lmBH

Enjoy!

AkeShu still doesn't know how he gets into these situations, but gosh-darn-it, it happened again.

So far, all he could recall was talking to Doll over the phone about another fanfiction she was writing, then everything went suspiciously _dark…_

Right as of this moment, however, he was walking along what seemed to be a corridor. He couldn't really tell, though, since there was no light. This place was, as of this point, darker than Doll's humor. The only way he knew he wasn't going in a circle was because of the hand he had pressed into a wall. Of course, there was no way of telling if the wall trapped him in a circular prison, since he hadn't run into any corners yet.

"I'm going to skin that Doll alive." He said in a moment of pure irritation, but then immediately felt guilty. Doll was a very sweet girl, and she probably wasn't the reason he was in this mess…

 _She's better not, at least. Or I'm not shooting another porno with her._

Ake felt his laments were solidly founded. He wasn't scared of the dark _per se_ , but this level of no light gave him the creeps. He almost took advice from a post he'd seen from the PMs, where if one was ever scared of monsters getting them in the dark, they'd simply masturbate, as no monster would want to see that, and wink at a corner saying 'this one's for you'. Ake swore if he did that and Doll came out of the dark with a goddamn night-vision camera he might actually kill her, though, so that option was out of the question.

A sudden _pitter-patter_ broke him out of his thoughts, and Ake suddenly found all the hairs on the back of his head stand on end. His arms felt bare and cold, which was strange since he distinctly remembered wearing a long-sleeved shirt when he left the house that morning. Was it even the same day anymore? Ake's mind whirred in a confused haze. Panic begun to well up and caused his breathing to hitch.

 ** _Heee-huurr…_**

Oh god.

 ** _Heeee-hurrrrrrr!_**

There was something breathing down his neck. _There was something breathing down his neck!_

 _Doll I'm going to bloody kill you!_

That one thought rang clear as Ake picked up the pace and hightailed it out of there. He ran for what seemed to be forever, and his feet hurt and pinched as though they were confined in very tight shoes. Again, this was strange since he left the house wearing his favourite pair of sneakers.

The distinct sound of another set of footsteps seemed to echo from somewhere to Ake's left. He didn't have enough time to process this, however, as a heavy body mass crashed into his lanky form.

"Ugh!" Ake landed head-first onto what he could quite confidently say was paved concrete. The pain seemed to reverberate through his head, and for a moment all he could do was lie there utterly dazed while his attacker pulled themselves off him.

"What the—" A familiar voice. Was that…

"Nghuuuuuh…" was all Ake could groan out before a feeling of weightlessness overcame him.

(LIIIINEBREEEEAK)

When Ake came to, he felt warm and content. His head also didn't hurt as bad as it had earlier.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty!" Maximos' loud voice boomed from beside him, making Ake cringe. He let his eyes flutter open.

"P-Picasso? Wha- _Holy Jesus on a Spork where are we?!_ " Ake's attention was diverted to the strangely dim spotlights and well-propped stage. As of this moment, Ake could confidently say the Doll was not only going to be murdered when this was done, but Ake would personally see to her watching Barney singing WOAH! On _repeat_ for _days_ on end. In fact, as things currently stood, he might not even give Doll an end. _Let her suffer_.

Ake suddenly felt the weight of those sins crawling across his back.

He couldn't do that to Doll. She was so sweet and innocent and at least she respected her porn stars. There were other writers in the PMs who didn't even bother with that these days. Not to mention she hooked Ake and Maximos together in the first place…

"Hey~! Earth to Ake! Do you read?" Maximos' voice snapped Ake out of his head once more.

"What? Oh! Uh… Please don't tell me this was Doll…" Ake knew his hopes were in vain.

Ake and Maximos were tied in the centre of the heavily-propped stage, and the rope was made of a fine silk-cotton blend. It was a type of material that wasn't meant to bruise or welt the skin, but merely give a sense of confinement. The tiny pink hearts hand-sewn into the fabric pinpointed the culprit almost too easily.

"Yeah, I am so sorry about all this…" Max almost seemed… _sheepish?_

Ake narrowed his eyes. Something didn't add up.

"Picasso, what's going on? We were meant to meet up for date night, not be kidnapped by rabid Dolls." Ake hoped this wasn't what Picasso meant when he said he wanted a date night. He could only take so much.

"I… Might have let slip that I like subbing you…."

 _Silence_ …

Ake couldn't believe it.

Not only was he kidnapped, put into a dark room, and subjected to creepy breathing exercises, but this all happened because of Max's idea of smutty times. Ake had to look down…

 _And immediately regretted it._

He was wearing a tutu.

A goddamn pink frilly tutu, with a leotard and ballet shoes to match. Oh God he hoped he wasn't wearing makeup—

"I'm wearing make-up, aren't i?" Ake was too done with the situation to put more effort than a resigned sigh at the end of his inquiry. Picasso swivelled his head as far back as he could…

And promptly snorted.

 _I better look good in this get-up._ Ake wouldn't stand not looking good in a prank of an outfit, regardless of its intended purpose of humiliation. This would not stand. In that moment of self-assessment, Ake vowed to be the best ballerina the world has ever seen.

The spot-lights lit up around them. All of a sudden, the props came to life. Doll's voice came over the loudspeakers.

" _LADIES AND GENTLEMENT!_ "

"What's going on?" Maximos whispered to Ake, but he was in too much shock to respond.

" _BE AMAZED AS THE LOVELY PRINCESS AKESHU SAVES THE PRINCE PICASSO!"_

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding…" Ake grumbled. This did not bode well.

" _WILL AKE GET HIS PRINCE IN TIME? LET'S FIND OUT!_ "

The bondage tying the two together fell away, but it was only half the problem. When Ake got to his feet, he saw the Picasso had another set of tiny-heart-embroidered ribbons knotting his limbs in a series of intricate loops. A set of props loomed closer.

In a burst of adrenaline, AkeShu grabbed his Prince Charming bridal-style and ran like the athlete he was most definitely not. In fact, in a matter of moments, there was a dragon prop just behind him and was somehow breathing _fire_.

"AREN'T THESE PROPS MEANT TO BE, UM, YOU KNOW, MADE OF WOOD?!" Maximos yelled up at the speakers in Ake's place, since our lovely princess was obviously too winded.

" _HEY! IS THAT SASS I HEAR? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, I DON'T MAKE THE RULES HERE!_ "

"THAT'S A LOAD OF COCK-SHITTERY RIGHT THERE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Came Picasso's reply.

" _IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANT TO PLAY IT, THEN FINE. AKE NOW HAS TO TAP-DANCE HIS WAY TO FREEDOM."_

"Wait—WHAT?" Ake glared at Picasso, who winced in his arms. He mouthed 'sorry' to his boyfriend. Ake sighed. He stopped running and the dragon prop stopped chasing him. All of a sudden, stylish tapable music blared through the loudspeakers.

In time to the beat, Ake seemed to pull of impossible feats of tapdancing that had never been explored before. He tippered and he tapered and he went on his toes. Despite wearing ballet flats, though, he seemed to have the grace of a thousand tap dancing prodigies. By the end of the song, sobbing could be heard from the loud speakers.

" _oh my GOD! *SOB* THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! YOU'RE FREE TO LEAVE! HERE'S A HORSE!"_ The doors opened and a wooden prop-horse suitable for a merry-go-round tottered up to them. Maximos' bonds didn't come undone though….

"What about Picasso?" Ake inquired. Maximos looked so vulnerable and cute in his arms, but he was _heavy_. He didn't want to carry him all the way back to the house.

" _JUST PUT HIM ON THE HORSE. YOU CAN KEEP THE BONDAGE AS PAYMENT FOR THE DANCE."_ Doll seemed to forget the loudspeaker was on, though, since she finished off with " _Hot-damn I wish Ake was into girls too. Dang it. All the cute tap-dancers are taken. This is seriously unfair!"_

Ake sighed, plopping his boyfriend on to the horse. He grabbed the reigns.

"Let's go home…" He signed. This was one _heck_ of a date night.

"I promise never to tell Doll anything ever again." Picasso swore.

Ake chuckled.

"I don't mind. That was kind of fun!"


End file.
